


Seven minutes and whoops I'm in love with you

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was really not expecting to spend seven minutes in a closet making out with his best friend that day under a dare, but he was even less expecting to never want it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven minutes and whoops I'm in love with you

Dean felt an odd sort of dread when it was Charlie’s turn to pick someone for truth or dare. He wasn’t sure why, though it may have been the large, slightly evil grin that she was pointing his way as she thought. Yeah, it was probably that.

“Dean,” Charlie smiled sweetly, “truth or dare?”

And he was definitely not telling her about what had really happened at comicon last week, and so he chose, “dare.”

But she grinned even wider, he felt his stomach drop and had a feeling that she had wanted this, she hadn’t been planning to ask about comicon at all. 

“Okayyyyyyy,” Charlie pretended to think. “I dare you… to…. play seven minutes in heaven with Cas.”

Dean felt his mind go blank. Cas? Cas was his best friend, since they were five. Why did Charlie….?

He found himself locking eyes with Cas, who sat next to him. Cas raised his eyebrows, and Dean blinked several times. No one said anything.

“Come on Winchester, into the closet you go.” Charlie smiled, then muttered something that sounded a lot like, “not that you’re not already in there.”

And somehow, a few minutes later, Dean found himself toe to toe with his best friend in the closet under the stairs in Charlie’s house. His mind was racing. Seven minutes in heaven? With Cas? It wasn’t like he couldn’t recognize that his friend was pretty attractive, but he had never thought about kissing him, let alone making out with him in a dark closet for seven minutes. Or had he? He wasn’t honestly sure at this point, because now he was thinking about all of those things, and he was finding it impossible to be opposed to the idea in any way shape or form.

There was just one problem, really. He didn’t want to do this if Cas didn’t want to. But Cas hadn’t said anything, not at all, and now he was just standing there and looking at Dean, as far as he could tell from the small amount of light coming in through the cracks around the edges of the door.

“Cas?” Dean whispered.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas replied, also in a whisper.

“Are we gonna do this? I mean we don’t have to or anything, it’s just that like-”

But he was cut off by the soft press of lips upon his own, and he gladly stopped talking, so as to better occupy his mouth. Cas’s lips felt like he would expect them too. Had he had expectation about Cas’s lips? Maybe? Probably? Well if he hadn’t then he should have, because this was definitely heaven. He let himself go, pulling Cas closer, kissing him how he wanted to, how he might have wanted to for a long time.

But all too soon, there was a loud voice outside, declaring their time to be up, and Cas pulled away. For a moment, they stood there, Cas’s arms around Dean’s neck, Dean’s arms around Cas’s waist, a small amount of space between their faces, and the moment stuck in Dean’s mind. He could just see Cas, his hair mussed up from Dean’s hands, his eyes wide, a small, happy smile on his face.

And then his arms dropped and he looked away and the door was flung open. Light flooded in and he was dragged out of the closet. 

They all sat down again, and the game went on for a little while. Dean passed on his turn though, he could barely think, what with Cas sitting next to him, only a few inches away. He felt like he could feel the distance between them tingling, and he kept glancing at Cas’s profile, but never saw the other boy look back at him.

He felt strangely hurt by it all. Just his luck, to discover long held feelings for his best friend, while making out with him in a closet for seven minutes on a dare no less, to see Cas like _that_ , and then to never get another glance from him again. He felt it weighing on him more and more, and it wasn’t long before he made some excuse to his friends and left Charlie’s house as fast as he could. Cas didn’t say anything to him the whole time, and Dean left feeling sour, like there was a dark cloud hanging over him. 

 

 

The complete radio silence from Cas lasted for several days, before Dean felt like he was going to explode. You don’t just kiss a guy like _that_ and leave him hanging out to dry. He kept reliving it in his head, over and over, and was convinced that it wasn’t just a, “let’s get this over with I don’t care kiss.” He knew what those felt like. He had been the giver of those too many times. But this one had felt different, it had felt like it _meant_ something, and even if it was just Dean projecting his own feelings onto the kiss, he had to sort it out with Cas before it ate him up from the inside. 

So he texted Cas, asking him if he wanted to come over and hang out later that day. Cas answered almost immediately, and in the affirmative, which Dean found surprising, as they hadn’t talked since the kiss, even over text. Dean had figured Cas was embarrassed or something, didn’t want to talk to him… he wasn’t sure. But he felt extremely crappy about it all and just wanted his best friend back at the very least, though he couldn’t stop the part of him that was aching for something else.

A little while later, Dean opened the door to the small smile of his best friend, and felt an almost embarrassing rush of relief at the sight that he couldn’t fully explain. Though in an instant it was replaced with a little bit of dread at the thought of what he had invited Cas over to talk about. He felt his courage failing him as Cas walked past him through the door.

But it turned out that he didn’t need it, because as soon as the door closed, he turned around, and was suddenly nearly nose to nose with Cas.

“Dean,” Cas began, and then took a deep breath. Dean said nothing, a bit too shocked still by the proximity of those eyes… and those lips….

Cas continued and Dean made an effort to focus on the words coming from those lips and not just the way they moved. “I’m sorry I’ve been not talking to you the last few days, I’ve just been really confused and worried and panicking over nothing, and it’s gotten to a point that is ridiculous and I need to talk to you about it.”

Dean managed to gain control of himself a little more. “I actually have something I want to talk to you about too. It’s probably similar but not the same.”

Cas watched him for a moment. “Maybe it isn’t.” And oh, if that didn’t send shivers down Dean’s spine. 

“Well I would like to hope it isn’t.”

“So would I.”

They looked at each other a moment longer, and then Dean smiled. “So Cas…”

“Yes Dean?”

“Truth or dare?”

Cas laughed and Dean grinned. “Truth.”

Dean attempted to keep a straight face. “Okay. Tell me…. Who your crush is.”

Cas snorted, and then smirked, taking a small step even closer to Dean. “Well… I think you may know him.”

“Is that so?” All Dean could see were Cas’s eyes, big and deep and blue, eyelashes long and pupils large. 

“Mhmm.” Dean could feel Cas’s breath on his face and shivered a little. “He’s my best friend actually, always there for me, a kind a loving and beautiful soul, very attractive.”

“No I don’t think I know anyone like that.” Dean felt like he was going to melt. 

“Well, you’d better, because he’s _you_.” Cas smiled, shyly, glancing down, and Dean was surprised he didn’t pass out.

“Oh,” was all he could manage, as he swayed a little closer to Cas’s lips. Almost touching, but not. 

“Truth or dare, Dean.” 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me again.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Dean was doing just that, hands pulling Cas as close as possible, hands in his hair and mouths pressing soft and hard, perfect and mesmerizing. Dean’s mind was full of nothing but Cas, and he could barely believe that a week ago, he hadn’t ever even considered this. The thought seemed ridiculous now. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean eventually got out as they kissed. 

“Hmm?” Cas said in reply, the sound vibrating against Dean’s lips.

“I think I might be in love with you.”

Cas paused for a moment, drawing back a little after dropping a kiss into Dean’s cheek. “Well I’d be sorely disappointed if you weren’t, since I’ve been in love with you for I don’t even know how long.”

Dean grinned, and calmed the butterflies that erupted inside of him by pulling Cas tight against his chest and kissing him again. This time, for a lot longer than seven minutes. 


End file.
